lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:StevieBoy1256/Lab rats 2 - Destruction wars lll
Briana: Hi. Tony: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! -Briana would Use Sound Reflection- -Tony could not talk- Briana: Im gonna put a end to bionic SuperHumans, I'll carry giselles Pride Briana: Androids! Fire it Up! -All 10 androids would heat up there heat vision- Briana: Im going to Start destroying bionicHumans, Starting with you. Tony Danize -Leo would Jump In and Throw his laser spheres rapidly- Briana: Im Not going to lose! Androids Take Him away! Tony: LEO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhh! -Tony would geo-leap to L.Q Headquarters- Leo: Its up to me to save my Student! Adam Bree Chase and Daniel: Can you Untie Us First? -AT L.Q Headquarters- Briana: the Boss isn't here right now but im sure she'll take care of you. Tony: When Adam bree chase and Leo come here they'll beat you! Briana: Please. They couldn't even beat marcus 4V1 Tony: Wait.... -Tony would Concentrate- -Tony would set the ropes on fire- -Tony would break free- Tony: Ok. Lets Fight! Briana: Im a Android. Bionic SuperHumans will always be Inferior to Bionic Super Androids Tony: AHHH! -Tony would Miss with his super Punch- -Briana would fire laser vision at his chest- Tony: AUGH! -Tony would fall to the floor- Briana: Come Out Androids -30 androids would geo-leap to the room- Tony: You think you can beat me? -30 Androids would run after him- Tony: FIREBALL SUCKAS! -Tony would generate 2 fire balls out of both hands rapidly throwing them everywhere- Tony: AWWW YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -All the androids would be knocked down- Tony: What was that you where saying about "BionicSuperHumans will be inferior to bionic super androids" Briana: "IS YES" Tony: "IS NOT" Briana: "IS YES" Tony: IS NOT! -Adam bree chase daniel and leo would break into L.Q Headquarters- Adam: Hey! Stop! Briana: I don't have time for this! Adam: Hey....Hey...Don't worry. Maybe one time we can go out and have cheese hats for dinner -Leo would turn at adam- Leo: Seriously Adam? Briana: See you later. You won't be able to stop the X7-20XP14 Android. Its stronger than you can imagine Chase: Oh Please... Leo: WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO???!!!??? Android#28: Self-Destructing in 5...4....3....2....1... -Bree would grab everyone and super speed to the academy- Leo: You did a good job tony Knocking everyone down. Bree: For your first mission you actually did good. Tony: Thanks! -Daniel would walk up to tony- Daniel: Sooo...Uhhh i been thinking of making friends so would you like to be mines? Tony: Yeah! Donald: Daniel..Leo..Adam...Chase.. Douglas: We are calling this Offical. Douglas: you are teaming Up with Tony to become lab rats 2! Donald: Bree is going on a Solo-Mission which will take 8 Months -6 Hours later- -Adam would come in with his cheese hat- Daniel: Is this your cheese hat your talking about? Adam: Thats not all. Want to see a cheese man dance? Adam: 5 6 7 8 Adam: Dun daaa dun dun daa duna dun daaaa daa dun dun da da. -Everyone would roll there eyes- To be continued (the start will be on 2/7 2016) Category:Blog posts